1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a support system particularly useful in commercial food preparation. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a supporting device which provides a framework for filling a pastry bag with foodstuff to be dispensed, and also facilitates cleaning and drying and storing of the pastry bag after use.
2. Background of the Art
Pastry bags, of the general type with which the present invention is concerned, are flexible, collapsible and tapered cones comprised of paper or fabric having a large filling opening at one end through which the foodstuff is introduced, and a relatively small opening at its other end through which the foodstuff is dispensed ("the dispensing tip"). Pastry bags have been used by chefs and bakers to dispense foodstuffs with great precision and ornate creativity to fill and/or decorate many forms of edible delectibles.
As practiced by those in the art, to use a pastry bag the user fills the bag, closes the bag, dispenses the food stuff, and cleans the bag for reuse after the contents of the bag have been dispensed. Typically, filling a pastry bag involves having someone assist by holding open the filling opening of the bag while the user fills the bag with a foodstuff that is sufficiently viscous to hold its shape and not substantially leak out of the dispensing tip. The filling opening of the bag is then closed by clipping, folding or twisting the bag adjacent to the filling opening. The foodstuff may then be dispensed through any one of a variety of sizes and shapes of decorating tips inserted or attached to the dispensing tip of the bag. Cleaning the bag for reuse involves either holding the bag open while the interior is washed out, or turning the bag inside out and then proceeding with cleaning.
The process of using a pastry bag, as described above, is not without drawbacks. For example, since pastry bag filling openings tend to be small and therefore difficult for the user or user's assistant to hold completely open, filling the bag with the desirable foodstuff often results in some of the foodstuff being deposited in unintended locations, such as on the user's or assistant's clothing, on the floor, or on the work surface. Such misplacement wastes the foodstuff, as well as requires unnecessary and time consuming cleanups. Further, foodstuff deposited on the outside of the bag during filling may affect the efficiency of closing the bag for use.
After using the pastry bag, it is important because of sanitary and culinary reasons to thoroughly cleanse the bag for reuse. More often than not, this is a cumbersome process. Cleaning the interior of the bag by holding the bag open is difficult in terms of handling the bag, and removing all of the contents. Cleaning the bag by first turning it inside-out ("inverting" the bag) results in depositing of foodstuff on the cleaner, as well as causing wear and tear on the bag from inverting. Additionally, once a bag is washed it takes hours or days to dry because the bag is so flimsy that it folds over itself thereby trapping moisture, and possibly food left from poor cleansing, inside the bag which could then allow for growth of mold or bacteria.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a framework structure or supporting device capable of securely and conveniently holding a pastry bag to facilitate filling, cleaning, drying, and storing of the pastry bag.